


Tied together with Ginkgo Leaves.

by ChilliPenguins



Category: Original Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChilliPenguins/pseuds/ChilliPenguins
Summary: Mostly poems and lines of thought here and there.





	1. Chapter 1

A beauty of a world unseen.

 

Trees slouch over one another , sad and accepting.

A ginkgo leaf falls happy and sad.

 

It's the dawn of a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

The harsh cold nips at my face, flushing my checks blood red.

 

 

At the corner of the street, a cherry blossom tree buds with a hope.

 

Cherry blossoms trees ; where stars are pierced upon wiry branches. 

 

Stars fall as the sky weeps for them.


	3. Chapter 3

My thoughts bumble and fumble.

They buzz in circles and in patterns.

Sometimes they sting with clarity 

And 

Sometimes they loiter.

 

I wish they would leave me bee.

Bee-gone.


End file.
